particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Republic of Fivani
The Federal Republic of Fivani, commonly known as Fivani, is a country in the North of Terra. History Geography Federal Republic of Fivani is a country on the northern coast of Middle Continent of Terra. It is a continental mainland with numerous islands located off its coastline in the Fivani Sea. Fivani possesses recognized borders with Union of Kiurland to the east, Echican Federal Republic to the south, and Yonako to the south-west. Government and politics Fivani is a Parliamentary constitutional republic. Republic of Fivani has three branch of government; Head of State (President), Cabinet (Council of Ministers) and Legislature (The National Forum). The National Forum Is legislative branch in Federal Republic of Fivani. The Fivani National Forum meets in the Houston Albright Hall in Nasurat Town (Sendonya), and is unicameral. The National Forum has 230 seats. The term is 4 year. Members of the The National Forum are elected by the voters, in an at-large constituency Head of State ---- The President of the Republic is Fivani's head of state. Fivani is a parliamentary democracy where the President's main role is leading the armed forces and Fivani's diplomacy together with the Government, in addition to a number of procedural duties of this eminent public office. The presidency is limited to sigle term (six years). Powers, duties and responsibilities of the President The main powers of the president are: * represents and stands for the Federal Republic of Fivani at home and abroad * takes care of regular and harmonized functioning and stability of the state government * responsible for the defense of the independence and territorial integrity of the Federal Republic of Fivani * calls elections for the The National Forum and convene their first session * call referendum in accordance with the Constitution * may have on the proposal of the Government and the Chairman of the Government announce a referendum on proposed changes to the Constitution or any other matters for which holds that it is important for the independence, uniqueness and existence of the Federal Republic of Fivani * confide the mandate to form the Government to the person who, upon the distribution of the seats in The National Forum and consultations held, enjoys confidence of the majority of its members * promulgates laws * grants pardons and confers decorations and other awards * performing other tasks in accordance with the Constitution Immunity and responsibility The President of the Federal Republic of Fivani enjoys immunity. The President of the Republic may not be detained nor criminal proceedings may be instituted against him without prior consent of the Constitutional Court. The President of the Republic may be detained without prior consent of the Constitutional Court only if he has been caught in the act of committing a criminal offense which carries a penalty of imprisonment of more than five years. In such a case the state body which has detained the President of the Republic must instantly notify the President of the Constitutional Court thereof. The President of the Federal Republic of Fivani is impeachable for any violation of the Constitution he has committed in the performance of his duties. Proceedings for the impeachment of the President of the Republic may be instituted by The National Forum by a two-thirds majority vote of all representatives. The impeachment of the President of the Republic is decided by the Constitutional Court of the Federal Republic of Fivani by a two-thirds majority vote of all the judges. If the Constitutional Court of the Federal Republic of Fivani sustains the impeachment, the duty of the President of the Republic ceases by force of the Constitution. Temporally inability and termination of mandatey In case when the President of the Republic is temporarily prevented from performing his duties, because of his absence or illness or yearly leave of absence, the President of the Republic may confide the President of The National Forum to substitute for him. The President of the Republic decides upon his return to duty. In case the President of the Republic is prevented from performing his duties for a longer period of time, because of illness or inability, and particularly if he is unable to decide on confiding his duties to a temporary substitute, the President of The National Forum shall assume the duty of the acting President of the Federal Republic of Fivani upon the decision of the Constitutional Court. The Constitutional Court shall decide thereof upon the proposal of the Government. In case of death, or resignation which must be submitted to the President of the Constitutional Court of the Federal Republic of Fivani and the President of The National Forum notified thereof, or when the Constitutional Court determines the reasons for termination of the mandate of the President of the Republic, the duty of the acting President of the Republic shall be taken over by the President of The National Forum by force of the Constitution. When the acting President of the Republic issues an act on promulgation of the law, the act shall be counter-signed by the Premier of the Republic of Fivani. Elections for the new President of the Republic must be held within the term of 60 days from the day the acting President of the Republic has taken over the duty. History of Presidents ---- Houston Albright (CPoF) {2000-2004} ---- Eliseo Mark (PRPoF) {2004-2025} ---- Bennie Lowry (LP) {2025-2029} ---- Kesha Umphres (NA) {2029-2053} ---- Lilian Randall (CDP) {2053-2059} ---- Malia Frump (LPoF) {2068-2076} ---- Emanuel Musser (LPoF) {2076-2084} ---- Claudie Haines (LPoF) {2084-2086} ---- Joshua Brady (LPoF) {2088-2092} ---- Antoine Galli (DRP) {2092-2096} ---- Olivia Jarmin (CDP) {2096-2100} ---- Osvaldo Haley (NU) {2100-2104} ---- Caleb Mouser (VoxPop) {2104-2108} ---- Sterling Agnello (CDP) {2108-2112} ---- Karly Parker (LPoF) {2112-2116} ---- Danica Cochrane (LPoF) {2116-2116} ---- Brad Abraham (UoC) {2116-2120} ---- Olivia Jarmin (CDP) {2120-2124} ---- Danica Cochrane (LPoF) {2124-2124} ---- Theo Mcguire (FCF) {2124-2128} ---- Margie Woods (FCF) {2128-2132} ---- Olen Felmlee (FCF) {2132-2132} ---- Bari Daughorty (FSD) {2132-2138} ---- Dirk Wilson (FPP) {2138-2144} ---- Silas White (FCF) {2144-2148} ---- Chance Hays (NdNRP) {2148-2150} ---- Jenae Klinger (FCF) {2150-2155} ---- Silas White (FCF) {2155-2165) ---- Joann Kostrzynski (FCF) (2165-2170) ---- ' Linh Bayers (FCF)' (2170-2174) ---- Leonardo Uhl (FCF) (2174-current) Council of Ministers Is Executive branch of government in Federal Republic of Fivani. It's has seventeen positions/seats and it is appointed by The National Forum. Premier of Federal Republic of Fivani The Premier of Fivani is officially called "President of the Council of Ministers of the Republic of Fivani" Functions In addition to powers inherent in being a member of the cabinet, the premier holds specific powers, the most notable of which include the nomination of a list of cabinet ministers to be appointed by The National Forum. Article 75 of the Fivani constitution provides that "the premier directs and coordinates the activity of the ministers". This power has been used to a quite variable extent in the history of the Fivani state, as it is strongly influenced by the political strength of individual ministers and thus by the parties they represent. Often the premier activity consists more in mediating between the various parties in the majority coalition, rather than directing the activity of the Council of Ministers. In addition, the premier supervisory power is further limited by the fact that, at least formally, he or she does not have the authority to fire those ministers with whom he or she might be in disagreement. The practice of rimpasto ("reshuffle"), or the rarer "individual vote of no confidence" on the part of Parliament, may be considered substitute measures for this formally absent power. More recently, the rise of a new mode of politics, which according to some is ever more linked to the mediating skills of politicians, and the enactment of majoritarian electoral laws have, in practice, given the premier a greater power to make decisions and to direct the internal dynamics of the government. This represents a notable novelty for the Fivani political system. Current Cabinet Premier: Deputy-premier: Vice-premier: Minister of National Development and Economic Affairs: Minister of Foreign Affairs: Minister of National Defence: Minister of Finance: Minister of Health Care: Minister of Education, Science and Culture: Minister of Transport, Communication and Energy: Minister of Justice and Law Enforcement: Minister of Tourism: Minister of Environmental Protection and Forestry and Water Management: Minister of Social Affairs and Labour: Minister of Agriculture and Rural Development: Minister of Regional Development, Public Administration and Local Self-government: Minister of Human and Minority Rights: Economy The currency of Fivani is the Fivani Colon, represented by the symbol FCo. The Fivani Central Bank is the central bank, responsible for issuing currency. Fivani Central Bank ---- Activities and responsibilities Functions of Fivani Central Bank: * implementing monetary policy * controlling the nation's entire money supply * the Government's banker and the bankers' bank ("lender of last resort") * managing the country's foreign exchange and gold reserves and the Government's stock register * regulating and supervising the banking industry * setting the official interest rate – used to manage both inflation and the country's exchange rate – and ensuring that this rate takes effect via a variety of policy mechanisms Policy instruments The main monetary policy instruments available to Fivani Central Bank is open market operation, bank reserve requirement, interest rate policy, re-lending and re-discount, and credit policy (often coordinated with trade policy). While capital adequacy is important, it is defined and regulated by the Bank for International Settlements. Transportation Infrastructure Traffic in Federal Republic of Fivani drives on the right. Car ownership in Fivani is exceedingly high. Demago port is the biggest port in Fivani. Sendonya International Airport is the largest airport. It served 4 million passengers per year. In 2150 the transport sector in Fivani generated a tunrover of about 74.4 billion FCo, employng 935,700 persons in 153,700 enterprises. Regarding to the national road network, in 2152 there were 568,721 km of serviceable roads in Fivani, including 6,487 km of motorways, state-owned but privately operated by TranCorp company. In 2152, about 19,667,000 passenger cars and 4,015,000 road good vehicles circulated on the national road network. The national railway network, state-owned and operated by Fivani Railways, in 2152 totalled 16,287 km of which 69% electrified, and on which 4,937 locomotives and railcars circulated. The national inland waterways network comprised 1,000 km of navigable rivers and channells in 2152. In 2150 there were approximately 22 main airports and 35 major seaports in Fivani. In 2153 Fivani maintained a civilian air fleet of about 330,000 units and a merchant fleet of 450 ships. Military The Fivani armed forces are under the command of the Supreme Defence Council, presided over by the President of the Federal Republic of Fivani. In 2150 the military had 120,798 personnel on active duty. Total military spending in 2152 was 15.1 billion FCo. The Fivani armed forces are divided into three branches: Army The Fivani Army is the ground defence force of the Republic of Fivani. It has recently become a professional all-volunteer force of active-duty personnel, numbering 97,703 in 2152. Its best-known combat vehicles are the Dardo infantry fighting vehicle, the Centauro tank destroyer and the Ariete tank, and among its aircraft the Mangusta attack helicopter. The Fivani Army also has at its disposal a large number of armored vehicles. Navy The Fivani Navy in 2152 had a strength of 27,882 and ships of every type, such as aircraft carriers, destroyers, modern frigates, submarines, amphibious ships, and other smaller ships such as oceanographic research ships. The Fivani Navy is now equipping itself with a bigger aircraft carrier, new destroyers, submarines and multipurpose frigates. Air Force The Fivani Air Force in 2152 has a strength of 35,882 and operates 485 aircraft, including 175 combat jets and 96 helicopters. As a stopgap and as replacement for leased Tornado ADV interceptors, the AMI has leased 30 F-16A Block 15 ADF and four F-16B Block 10 Fighting Falcons, with an option for more. Further updates are foreseen in the Tornado IDS/IDT and AMX fleets. A transport capability is guaranteed by a fleet of 22 C-130Js and Aeritalia G.222s of which 12 are being replaced with the newly developed G.222 variant called the C-27J Spartan. Culture Cuisine The Fivani cuisine is specific for every region, reflecting the country's geography, history, and culture. A single type of Fivani cuisine does not exist, because each Fivani region has its own, unique cuisine. The northern and southern areas of the are characterized by differences in taste and preparation of foods. The tradition of grilling and roasting fish and delicacies of the sea has been carried down by generations. In the South of Fivani however, Enchian and Kiurland culinary influences are more evident. Not to be forgotten is the wine, known for its special taste of the south. The choices among the specialties are endless! Except of the standard of Terra kitchen, Fivani offers own most popular domestic dishes and specialties: of the cold plates these are for example the famous Imerco prosciutto, cheese from Kurghan or Naban, sheep cheese, kulen from Naderye, and so one. The main dishes depend on the area in which you are situated. Many Fivani traditional festivities are distinctly linked with food independently of whether they are related to strenuous labor (crop harvesting or threshing, the grape harvest and Christening of wine, the completion of a house), religion (mostly Catholic - Christmas, Easter, pilgrimages, local saints days), or to memorable moments in an individual’s life (baptism, wedding, birthday, name-day, funeral wakes, etc.) Some festivities are typically of a public character. Every holiday has its typical dish. Pork and potato stew is eaten on pilgrimages and at fairs; cod is prepared for Christmas Eve and Good Friday; pork is eaten on New Year s Day; doughnuts are an inseparable part of carnival festivities, and in the south they prepare a similar fried sweet dish known as hrostule. Ham and boiled eggs with green vegetables are served at Easter, while desserts comprise traditional cakes. Kulen (hot-pepper flavored sausage) at harvest time, goose for St. Martin s Day, turkey and other fowl, as well as sarma (meat-stuffed cabbage leaves), are served on Christmas Day. At weddings, a variety of dishes with dozens of cakes and biscuits are served, including breskvice, shortbread bear paws, gingerbread biscuits, fritule - plain fritters, etc. The favorite meals of very many people on all occasions include spit-roasted lamb and suckling pig, grilled fish, calamari cooked in various ways, barbecue dishes - raznjici, cevapcici and mixed grill - prosciutto and sheep’s cheese, or smoked ham and cottage cheese with sour cream, fish stew, venison… Sports Popular sports include football, basketball, volleyball, waterpolo, fencing, rugby, cycling, and F1 motor racing. Winter sports are most popular in the Southern regions. The most popular sport in Fivani is football, the First National League being one of the most famous competitions. Demographics Population The population of Fivani is 23,195,816, the seventh largest in Terra. Ethnicity The majority of Fivani's are of the Ashkin ethnicity, who make up over 53% of the population. However, there are significant minorities of Zarbi and Eltam, who make up 25,30% and 6,33% of the population respectively. Religion Federal Republic of Fivani has no official religion, and the Constitution of 2000 and the anti-clerical laws imposed limitations on the church and sometimes codified state intrusion into church matters. The government does not provide any financial contributions to the church, and the church does not participate in public education. The last census reported, by self-ascription, that 95% of the population is Christian. Roman Catholics are 89% of the total population, 47% percent of whom attend church services weekly. Category:Nations Category:Fivani